Wallow In It
by ameliamoriarty
Summary: Naomi visits Cook in prison. Slightly AU.


**This is my take on the Cook/Naomi friendship. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skins.**

* * *

><p><em>I Splash About, and Other People Get Wet<em>

He opened his eyes, dazed. Light seemed to be seeping into his vision from a small concentrated point, and zigzagging outwards from there. He lay there, disoriented for a moment. He did not sit up abruptly, but noted the dots blocking his vision when he did. The click clack of boots could be heard, heading toward the direction of his cell. A very flustered guard came suddenly into view. Cook was awake now, but wasn't sure what was going on. He heard the click of a lock, and was hastily pulled to his feet.

"We wasn't gonna let you out without an appointment first, but the girl out there is fucking terrifying." Came a gruff voice aimed directly into his right ear, the condensation causing slight moisture on the inside. "You keep good company for a person of your stature. Fucking bloody politicians! The non-corrupt ones too!" the voice continued as a blonde woman in sunglasses came into view. "Did you corrupt her, then?"

Cook laughed, a big laugh that left him wheezing from disuse of his lungs in just a heartbeat. "I believe I once heard her tell me, 'You couldn't make me feel alright if you stapled your tongue to my clit and stood on a cement mixer.'"

The woman took off her sunglasses and gave him a rueful grin. "How ya doin Cookie?"

He laughed that huge laugh again, "I missed you Naomikins! But seriously Blondie. A woman like you in a place like this?" he lowered his voice conspiratorially. "You changed your mind about that non-lezzer willy-waggle?"

"Fuck off, Cook. As much as I'm glad you're in temporary holding while your appeal is being considered, some of the men here are worse than Emily's brother, which is saying _a lot_."

He laughed again. He was trying to figure out how long it had been since he had last seen the girl.

"How long has it been?" His voice shifted to show he was being serious. Only Naomi had ever heard him like this; she was his anchor, and he was her crutch.

A twisted grimace slid off her face. "A while, James."

When she said nothing more, he once again prompted, "How's Emilio?" Yet again he was greeted by silence. But he gave her another moment. He knew how Naomi would eventually talk, given time.

"I feel so fucking happy…I just can't help but wait for things to topple over, Jamie."

"Did Paddy cause any trouble for the two of you?"

"NO!" she denied it loudly, much too loudly. "No, no, no, no."

Cook fell silent. His front went right back up. "I thought blondes-"

"Look, Paddy caused some trouble, okay. But Emily understood. You know her, she always understands. Anthea's pretty much fucking adopted him, says he reminds her of Tony, and mum and Katie never pass up an opportunity to take care of him. You know, he's acing all his classes? And he never passes up an opportunity to flirt with the ladies."

Cook laughed. "You should bring Emilio along sometimes. Or is she scared of the Cookie Monster?" He couldn't keep a little hurt out of his voice,

"Actully, she's a little pissed that I almost slept with you, but other than that…" she sighed.

"I'm so fucking scared. I know I need to be brave. But the other day, I flew out to New York. For work. I bought a ring. I bought a fucking ring. We've been just coasting, but even after the shed incident she's always taken the first step. She doesn't realize that it's not because I don't want to be with her, I'm just waiting for her to move on to bigger and better things.

Cook exhaled. "I know, love." He said, caressing her hand, his voice impossibly gentle. "But don't you think you should tell her that."

She just stood there, unblinking for a moment. "Fuck. I'm such an idiot. I'm a fucking daft old cow. Fucking hell. Right. So…" She suddenly remembered where she was, and for now it was back to guarded Naomi. He sighed.

"You know, girl. You're a fiery ball of passion. But you've got so much love…in there," he tapped above her heart twice, "stop imploding Naomikins. Let it out sometimes."

Naomi was different. She looked at him like she actually gave a fuck. That was the reason he had a soft spot for this blonde girl. She actually saw him for what he was, and actually fucking cared. "You're really quite nice, aren't you Cook."

The cheeky grin and old retort fell easily to his lips, "Fuck you, Blondie."

She just ruefully smiled at him once more. "Fuck you right back."

He howled after her, "Bring Emilio and we'll make it a threesome. What of it, Naoms?"

She just shook her head, before giving him a wink, and walking out.


End file.
